


[Podfic] Hide and Seek

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [PODFIC]The Girl wants to play hide and seek!Party and Ghoul choose the same hiding place, which has... interesting consequences.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spellingbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196464) by [spellingbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee). 

> The broken link is fixed now!

  
_cover art by [elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196464)

**Author:** [spellingbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee)

**Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

**Length:** 5:28

**Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/228bjq2o5ma9u4v/%5BPodfic%5D%20Hide%20and%20Seek.mp3?dl=0)

**Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tkjpe9m6d197p3d/Hide_and_Seek.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to podfic! Thanks to spellingbee for giving me permission. Please be sure to leave a kudo and a comment on their original work!


End file.
